1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to esters of phosphoric and phosphonic acids and their method of making. More particularly, this invention relates to diesters of phosphoric acid and monoesters of phosphonic acids in which one of the groups involved in the ester formation is derived from .alpha.-(3,4-disubstituted phenyl) alkanols.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The development of anti-inflammatory compounds in the past two and a half decades has been the growth of a great many new drugs. Most of these have been steroids of 11-oxygenated pregnane series and derivatives of aryl acetic acids. Many of these compounds, while highly effective, have the drawback of causing many side effects. There has been a long-felt need for effective, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory compounds of much simpler structure and having fewer side effects.
For example, both enantiomers of compounds having the structural formula ##STR2## are known to possess anti-inflammatory properties (U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,075). However, this compound is also toxic and therefore is not useful in the treatment of inflammation. Other phenyl acetic acid derivatives, such as, for example, Ibuprofen and Flurbiprofen are also known to possess anti-inflammatory activity.